FLCL: A Fanfic of Epic Proportions
by Hiten Master
Summary: Fooly Cooly only told part of the story. So heres the rest. Does that sound arrogant?
1. CHP1 INNOCENCE

I do not own FLCL, but I don't think anyone will make that mistake. If  
I did I wouldn't be writing this. I'd probably be at my giant mansion  
playing video games...or sleeping... or eating, which I do all of  
those anyways.  
  
Anyways; this story takes place at about the same time as FLCL, but  
with a different person whose head "works". Haruko's little sis caused  
this one and she's following Haruko to get her guitar back. This  
one takes place in America, in a China Town, though, and while this  
story focuses on one person there are others (including Naota) across  
the world, that have also been bonked. So, on with the story:  
  
********************************************************  
  
CHP.1 INNOCENCE  
  
As Yoi walked down the street, towards Rei's birthday at Lazzertag  
Palace he wondered about what Rei had said earlier.  
  
"You know, or you should know, what M.M. stands for. It's  
Multiplex Mini-mall! I bet the mall's scientists have been working on  
that robot for a long time, kept it hidden you know, so that when they  
finally got finished there would be a lot of hype.  
  
The new Robot, with the letters M.M. printed on its chest (if  
a robot could be said to have a chest), at the mini-mall was cool, but  
it was way, too, advanced. Even for all the major technological  
advances in the past 5 years no one had even come close to designing a  
robot like this one.  
  
Voice recognition. Response. Looking. Listening. Recognizing  
people. It could even fly! It was cool. It had created lots of hype.  
Even Yoi was interested, and that was saying something. But no one not  
even Rei's dad, Lance, who was a top government scientist, had come  
close to designing anything like the new robot.  
  
It had to come from somewhere else. M.M. probably didn't stand  
for Multiplex Mini-mall. No Way!  
  
Multiplex Mini-mall. That was the main mall of the China Town  
area, but it was a simple place. It paled in comparison of size to the  
new "no-one-knows-what-building" right next to it, but I t was big  
enough to keep up with the peoples needs. So where did the robot come  
from? What did M.M. stand for?  
  
I think to much thought Yoi.  
  
Soon Yoi came to Parker Dr., the street that Lazzertag Palace  
was on. As he walked down the street he looked at the "no-one-knows-  
what-building" and thought. He thought so hard he didn't notice when  
he walked into someone.  
  
He landed on his butt and stared at the person he bumped into.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Chi. I was just thinking about... stuff, really  
hard," Yoi said.  
  
"Me, too. But you don't have to apologize. It was my fault,"  
replied Chi.  
  
Then he noticed she had dropped her book and so did she. Chi  
always had a book. So they both grabbed for it and their hands  
touched. Their hands shot back and they both blushed. Then Yoi picked  
up the book, handed it to Chi, then they both stood up and acted like  
nothing had happened.  
  
"So you going to Rei's birthday?" he said, trying to stike up  
a conversation.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then everything was normal. Since as far back, or very close,  
as they could remember they had had a crush on the other. Neither,  
however, knew about the others crush and they were both to afraid to  
admit it. They were in high-school now, as freshmen, and both had yet  
to admit their crush on the other.  
  
As they approached Lazzertag Palace one of the loud noises  
that came from the "no-one-knows-what-building" from time to time  
escaped into the air.  
  
"Why did they build that place? No one goes in or comes out  
and in makes a lot of noise. It's really annoying," wondered Yoi out  
loud.  
  
"I don't know. But you're right it is stupid. I wonder too,  
but let's not worry. After all, it is Rei's birthday and she won't  
want us to show up in the 'thinking mood'. You know she hates that."  
  
They both laughed. The 'thinking mood' occurred all the time.  
It happens to everybody, but it happened to them a lot more then  
anybody else. They got so deep into thought that they were basically  
tuned out to the rest of the world. Actually they really did get tuned  
out to the rest of the world, so even if they walked off a cliff they  
wouldn't notice. But there were no cliff's near their area so that  
wasn't a danger.  
  
Soon they arrived at Lazzertag Palace and Rei's party got  
underway. It was a blast for everybody! Lazzertag Palace was always a  
blast. There was cake and presents and then came the lazzertag. Then  
the teams were formed and the game started. Yoi won, he always did,  
and then it was time to go home. Chi's mom came to pick her up and Yoi  
stayed awhile after the party playing arcade games. Then he left.  
  
As he was walking home he heard a loud noise coming from  
behind him. It sounded like a roaring car engine but like none he ever  
heard. He turned to look back and saw...  
  
A WOMAN ON A VESPA WITH A GUITAR AIMED FOR ME he thought. Then  
the world went dark.  
  
********************************************************  
  
So what do you think? Is it good so far? If this story stinks  
I'll trash it. So please review. -Hiten Master 


	2. CHP2 MEETING

I do not own FLCL, but I don't think anyone will make that mistake. If  
I did I wouldn't be writing this. I'd probably be at my giant mansion  
playing video games...or sleeping... or eating, which I do all of  
those anyways.  
  
Anyways; this story takes place at about the same time as FLCL, but  
with a different person whose head "works". Haruko's little sis caused  
this one and she's following Haruko to get her guitar back. This  
one takes place in America, in a China Town, though, and while this  
story focuses on one person there are others (including Naota) across  
the world, that have also been bonked. So, on with the story:  
  
********************************************************  
  
CHP.2 MEETING  
Yoi's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Dang, my head hurts," said Yoi. He reached up to feel his head.  
"Dang! Where did that come from?" Then a flash back: a girl on a  
vespa, a guitar... "Crazy driver!"  
  
"Well excuse me! It's not my fault you moved in the way of my guitar!"  
  
"Ahhh! Who the heck are you!" though Yoi's vision was blurred he could  
see a fairly attractive women who looked to be in her 20's standing  
over him, bent at the wiast, her face in his (or extremely close).  
  
She stood up and curtsied in a dignified way while saying "My name is  
Daquarinalini, but you can call me Daiquiri. Everyone else does."  
  
She reached down and helped him up. He wanted to be angry but Yoi was  
usually a calm person plus this woman was actually moderately  
attractive and kind of funny.  
  
"Well...uhh... be more careful next time. You wouldn't want to kill  
anyone. Well...bye."  
  
"That's it? After all we've been through together your just going to  
leave like this? Well fine be that way but I'm holding my breath until  
you come back you here to me!" She said through teary eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're crazy... by the way, what's your  
name?"  
  
After mumbling to herself for a few minutes she curtsied in a  
dignified way while saying "My name is Daquarinalini, but you can call  
me Daiquiri. Everyone else does."  
  
"That sounds awfully familiar" said Yoi.  
  
"It does, doesn't it. Oh well. Bye" She jumped on her vespa, gave him  
a smile then zoomed of down the road.  
  
That was odd thought Yoi. He looked around for a second before  
realizing that it was still dark out. He looked at his wrist watch. It  
read 11:30.  
  
"Oh man, the party ended 2 hours ago... Dad's going kill me. Oh, nuts!  
I'm in deep." He took a deep breath. "O.k. one step at a time. First I  
got to get home. Then I'll worry about my head, and then I'll worry  
about being grounded. Oh what am I saying I'm dead. I'll have to sneak  
in the back door... I didn't finish my homework either! Oh, man I'm  
dead..." A pause. "AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT!!!"  
  
Yoi became angry again. "I hate people like that.  
stupid...stupid...stupid...if I see her again I'll kill her!" Yoi knew he  
wouldn't kill anyone, but he had to take hi anger out on someone and  
since she had caused it, this Daiquiri person, it was, of course most  
reasonable to blame her. At least that's how it seemed to him.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"That stupid punk! I went through fifty million people before I found  
a head that works. Why couldn't he have shown up sooner?!? And  
Haruko's gonna get it when I find her!" She looked back at the red  
guitar that was slung over her shoulder. "Oh well, it's better than  
nothing." She sighed. "I want my guitar back!!!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
As Yoi approached his house he wonder why all the lights were on.  
After a second he realized that he hadn't come back from the party  
yet.  
  
I hope they didn't call the cops he thought. That would suck.  
  
So he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell then he  
remembered he had a key.  
  
Hmm... I my brain is working slow right no. Oh yea stupid Vespa Woman.  
Where did that come from? Vespa woman?  
  
"Is that you officer?" (So they did call the cops...) His mom called  
through the door. He heard a rustling on the other side of the door,  
as his mom got the door key out of her pocket. Then he listened as she  
spent about half a minute trying to get the key in the key hole.  
Finally she opened the door.  
  
She looked tired and cried out. Her usually straight hair was  
completely out of control, tear streaks ran down her checks, and  
clothes were all rumpled up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face  
was unusually pale. That lasted for about a second. When she realized  
who she was looking at her mood changed completely.  
  
In one swift motion she managed to some how grab him, pull him inside,  
give him a bear, hug give him another bear hug, pick him up and twirl  
him in the air then set him back down. The key was also back in her  
hand.  
  
Moms are amazing at multitasking. Yoi thought.  
  
Then she turned around and called out for his dad, Misuguri.  
  
"Misuguri! Misuguri! I have a surprise!" she called out in a happy  
tone. It didn't match her haggard look at all.  
  
"What is it Mamimi-chan? Did they find him?" He rushed in. Although he  
was usually all about dignity when he saw Yoi he rushed over to give  
him a hug. "You're back!!! What were you doing?" He held him out in  
the air still squeezing Yoi's shoulders. "I hope you didn't do  
any...FURI-KURI!!!...or drugs or smoking..."He blurted out.  
  
"No dad. No furi-kuri or drugs or smoking" said Yoi calmly.  
  
"Then where have you been?" replied his dad  
  
"Lying on the ground..." Yoi started  
  
"Why? I thought you were smarter then that" Misuguri interrupted.  
  
"...After getting a guitar slammed into my head" yoi finished.  
  
"Slamming your head slammed into things isn't smart son."  
  
Yoi didn't even try to argue. He knew that when people got worried and  
then really happy it was like getting on a sugar rush. And with  
parents like his they'd probably be like that for a couple of hours.  
  
"O.K. dad. Well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."  
  
As he began walking up the stairs he heard his mom say "we should tell  
the chief that the search is off." And his dad replied "O.K."  
  
So much for a grounding he thought. He couldn't help but feel kind of  
guilty. After all he had just come home 2 hours late and had acted  
like nothing had happened. Nothing had really happened he just had an  
egg-sized bump on his head. That was all.  
********************************************************  
  
So what do you think? I know I popped these 2 chapters out really  
close to each other (1 day), but I don't think that matters...does it?  
Well anyways be sure to review and tell me what you think. 


	3. CHP3 RETURN

I do not own FLCL, but I don't think anyone will make that mistake. If  
I did I wouldn't be writing this. I'd probably be at my giant mansion  
playing video games...or sleeping... or eating, which I do all of  
those anyways.  
  
Anyways; this story takes place at about the same time as FLCL, but  
with a different person whose head "works". Haruko's little sis caused  
this one and she's following Haruko to get her guitar back. This  
one takes place in America, in a China Town, though, and while this  
story focuses on one person there are others (including Naota) across  
the world, that have also been bonked. So, on with the story:  
  
********************************************************  
  
CHP.3 RETURN  
  
Half-way across the world, or very close, from where Yoi lived a  
strange thing was happening... Naota was becoming happy. After months of  
being downcast and depressed he was becoming almost joyous.  
  
Even weirder was the fact that everyday he carried around strings.  
Lots of different, multicolored strings. No one understood him  
anymore. A lot of people said Haruko had returned, but there was no  
proof. Commander Amarao, Kitsurubami, and the rest of the Interstellar  
Immigration Bureau had moved else where, so that didn't make a whole  
lot of sense. It drove people nuts thinking about it.  
  
So Naota was happy again, the I.I.B. had moved, Haruko might be back  
and Noata was carrying around multicolored strings. What an FLCL  
world.  
  
********************************************************  
  
On the other half of the world Daquari had come to rent a room at  
Yoi's house. Walking up to the front door she thought about all the  
places she had been in the past few years. It was kind of fun chasing  
Haruko around, but she still wanted her guitar back.  
  
"It's been fun, but I wish that that..." she started.  
  
The door opened to reveal a slightly chubby man in his 40's. His hair  
was graying at the roots and the suit he wore was worn and grey. He  
also looked like he'd just been through an ordeal.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" he said.  
  
"Hi. I'm an exchange student and I'm looking for a place to stay for a  
few weeks. My real family that I'm supposed to be staying with kicked  
me out and I need a place to stay while I finish out the semester."  
She said it with such innocence she even sickened her self a little  
bit, but she did need a place to stay and she wasn't from America...The  
world much less.  
  
"That's terrible I guess you could stay here for a few weeks. However  
I'm going to need to see some identification." He said suddenly stern.  
  
"I...uhhh..." she started.  
  
"I was only joking. Don't worry we have an extra room. You'll have to  
earn your keep, however, but you can stay here. Also no drugs or Furi-  
Kuri.  
  
Whoa that was close she thought.  
  
As she walked through the door Yoi saw her and ran off screaming. She  
noticed a large bump on his head.  
  
Well what a wonderful start!  
  
********************************************************  
  
As Noata walked away he looked at the little city he called home. Once  
it was the city of fog. Nothing ever happens there...Anymore. As he  
kept on walking he looked back to make sure she was following.  
  
********************************************************  
  
So the beginning is reaching its end and the end of the end is coming,  
but not for a while because the middle of the middle must come first  
or rather second or third because of all the other beginning, middle  
and ends. Review! -Hiten Master 


End file.
